


don’t try to fight it

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Ethical Dilemmas, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This takes place sometime between the Christmas party at the end of season 3 and the beginning of season 4, hence Isak still living in the kollektiv. A warning: Even fucks Isak while he's drunk. Also, they don't use condoms. They're young and dumb. Oh and let me know if you catch Lil Wayne reference. :)





	don’t try to fight it

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime between the Christmas party at the end of season 3 and the beginning of season 4, hence Isak still living in the kollektiv. A warning: Even fucks Isak while he's drunk. Also, they don't use condoms. They're young and dumb. Oh and let me know if you catch Lil Wayne reference. :)

The soft buzz from the television was deafening as it cut through the silence of the kollektiv. However, asleep on the couch with his back pressed against Even’s chest lied Isak. Faintly hearing the door open and close, Isak blinked rapidly to awaken before seeing Eskild and Noora smiling down at the couple.

“It's Saturday, what are you two doing here cuddled up like newlyweds?” Eskild whispered, or attempted to whisper as Even grumbled behind Isak, slowly waking up to the harshly loud question. His hair was pressed onto the left side of his face, a soft smile on his lips as he tightened his grasp around Isak’s waist.

“Are you really going to force me to propose without a ring, Eskild?” Even smiles up at him and Noora who immediately begin freaking out.

Isak turns around, eyes wide before letting out a soft and awe-stricken, “baby.” Even leans in to plant a kiss to each of his lips. He pulls back, leans his forehead onto Isak’s to look into his eyes.

“We’ll just be leaving then, right Eskild?” Noora asks expectedly.

“Right, um, we’ll leave, yeah.” Eskild says.

Even breaks eye contact with Isak to smile up at them, “there's no need for you to leave.”

Isak, still completely buzzing with fascination, agrees, “yeah, we're going to a party soon.”

Waiting for a reply in the identical nature they inherently possess, the boys look up at Eskild and Noora who look at one another and say, “okay.”

-

Isak and Even made their way through the crowd of Eva’s party, Even’s hand gripping firmly to Isak’s small hip. Isak stumbles halfway through, though, tipsy and unbalanced. Even looks at the back of his head amused and leans closer to give him a kiss on the side of his neck, “easy there, kitten.” Even spots Jonas and guides Isak’s body towards him.

“You mind watching the little one for me?” he tells him as if Isak isn't there to hear him.

“Sure, man. I keep telling him to pace himself and he never listens,” Jonas laughs, disregarding Isak also. Isak nearly falls as Even transfers him over to Jonas, who shares a quick laugh with Even before turning their attention to Isak, each chastising the other for laughing as they help him up.

Tiny flashbacks of Isak coddling him about his alcohol intake are replaying in the back of Even’s mind. It's a little funny, seeing as how Isak doesn't have a lot experience with handling large quantities of alcohol himself. Nonetheless, Even smiles adoringly at him before turning to leave.

“No, no, no, no! Ev, don't leave me pleeeeeaseeee?,” Isak begs, leaning back and using Jonas’ body for leverage.

“Baby, I need to use the bathroom, it'd be a nightmare if I had to bring you along.”

Isak suddenly bursts into tears and turns to hide his face into Jonas’ neck.

“Shit. Isak, baby, that's not what I meant.”

“Yo-you think I'm a nightmare?” Isak asks, his words slurred together, brooding and pouty as his eyes beginning to tear up.

“Of course not baby, you're a dream come true,” Even wipes a thumb under his eyes as Isak continues to sob. Jonas mouths for him to go as he hides Isak’s face into his shoulder. Reluctantly, Even makes his way to the restroom. He knocks before attempting to open the door. It's open but it opens only a quarter way. A few people stand in the way of the door watching a video that seems shaky and unknowingly taped. It's of Eva and Vilde making out in the middle of last weekend’s party. Even clears his throat and watches the three boys slip outside, looking guilty. Whatever.

-

On his way out of the bathroom he goes to the kitchen for a small drink. He greets an annoyed Sana on the way there, carrying a shitfaced Vilde. Sana adores Vilde, even if she’s not ready for everyone to know. Even knows, though, and he smiles at her knowingly.

“So sorry about that,” he apologizes sincerely to Jonas and grabs a hold of Isak’s hips, steadying him as he stumbles backwards into Even’s embrace.

“Anytime, Even, really. The girls think it's cute,” Jonas laughs back, looking behind him at he group of girls watching them adoringly.

“Oh trust me, I already know,” Even laughs back.

“Hey!” Isak lets out annoyed. He turns in Even’s arms to suck a wet kiss to Even’s neck to whine, “you're mine. Mine.” Even raises a brow and shushes Jonas’ laughs. Even decides to take Isak home, then, worried he might have one more drink.

-

Isak sighs shakily into the kiss, wraps his thighs around Even’s waist more tightly, like he's afraid for some ungodly reason Even will move away. He hums so desperately it almost makes Even laugh. They’re both freshly showered and cleaned, not a trace of evidence from the night suggesting they went to party. Almost no trace.

“I don't think you're big enough to handle it yet,” Even tells him.

“Even, I really want it,” he breathes out. Even shuts him up by planting a kiss to his lips, sucking on the tip of his tongue, humming teasingly.

“We can't have everything we want,” Even teases him.

“You sure know how to talk a good game, don't you?” Isak reaches to grab Even’s crotch, gives him a dimpled and shy smile, a juxtaposition to his actions. He licks a thin strip up his neck before turning to whisper into Even’s ear, “I need it, really bad. Can I have it, daddy?”

Even’s dick twitched against Isak’s hip as Isak kissed him back. “I'll take care of you babygirl, yeah, that's right, take good care of you.” Isak stilled his kisses and looked up at Even through his golden brown lashes. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, “Even.”

“That's what you want, isn't it?” It didn't take Even long after he began to call Isak his before he discovered the truth Isak tried so desperately to keep hidden, that all he needs is someone to look after him.

Isak let out a desperate, “please”, before Even leaned down to lick into his mouth. Even traced his tongue down the two sides of Isak’s warm tongue and pulled back, Isak’s bottom lip in between his teeth, “yeah, you want it so bad.”

Even runs one hand over the side of Isak’s face. A tear slips down from his right eye, “Even,” he whispers, barely audible.

Even slips a long finger inside of him, twisting it on the way out before slipping it back in, hooking his finger upwards to search for- _yeah_ ,  _there it is_. Isak gasps and reaches out to curl his arms around Even's neck to pull his face into his warm neck. “Oh, gosh, please fuck me, please?” Isak whines, his words barely above a whisper. 

And Even thinks for a moment that Isak is truly convinced by whatever reason that Even might not want to fuck him. How absurd. He continues fingering Isak, now scissoring two fingers inside of him, kissing bruises into his neck like he knows he likes, but mostly to stifle his laughs. He can’t believe how desperate Isak is; it’s a completely different picture compared to the nervous wreck Isak was during his first time in the hotel suite. Suddenly, it hits him. He tries to pull away, but Isak’s grip won’t let go of him. “Baby,’ he warns.

“C’mon, want you in me, please,” Isak sighs. Even slips his two fingers out and wipes them on Isak’s quivering thigh. _Fuck_. He’s absolutely shaking with how badly he, how did he put it? Oh, _needs it_. Isak’s eyes shoot open with a betrayed look once Even removes his fingers. “Even!” he cries out.

“Is- you’re, baby, you’re drunk,” he tries to explain.

“No, I swear to drunk I’m not God, I promise, Ev,” Isak kisses Even’s chest as Even finally escapes Isak’s hold. Isak still reaches for him, his hands splay against Even’s broad chest. Even kneels back, still hovering over Isak and laughs. “What?” Isak asks, confused and almost crying.

“You’re so cute when you’re drunk,” Even shakes his head and continues to laugh as he leans down to kiss Isak.

“But I’m not drunk!” Isak tries.

“Baby if you’re not drunk then the ocean isn’t blue.” Even reasons.

“Please?” Isak asks.

“No way,” Even replies.

“It’s my body! Fuck me, I want you to fuck me!” Isak nearly screams with annoyance and wraps his legs around Even’s waist, drawing him in. “Now, fuck me, or I’ll fuck myself.”

Even spanks him really hard, enough to leave a mark, “you’re telling me what to do now, are you?”

Isak gasps painfully, but giggles out a simple, “yeah.”

Even applies a liberal amount of lube onto his dick, then enters Isak, slowly but surely. Isak lets out a relieved sigh, and he figures he’d happily die this way, with Even inside him, forever. Even begins moving in and out of him, careful enough not to hurt Isak, but fast enough to build up pleasure.

‘Yeah, li-like that,” Isak gasps out, nodding his head up and down. Even just stares back intently, his jaw locked, before he thrusts with more intent, switching from slow, short and shallow thrusts to fast, long and deep thrusts. Isak cries out, digs his nails into Even’s shoulder as he leans down to complete his array of hickies across Isak’s neck. Even reaches to drape Isak’s thighs over his shoulder, angling himself deeper inside of him and _yeah_ , they fit like a key and lock. “Fuck!” Isak cries out. Even knows he’s close, can tell by his watery eyes and repeated “ah, ah, ah”s. _Fuck_ , he’s so pretty. Even leans down to kiss him, attempting to quiet him down so he won’t have to wake up hungover to Eskild and Noora berating him. He’s considerate like that.

“Are you close?” Even smiles into the kiss.

“Uh-huh, I’m-” Isak shakes as he cums, a few tears escape his eyes as Even continues to move inside him, heightening his orgasm. Isak is panting harshly, his chest moving up and down with each heavy exhale. “Even.”

Even holds him tight, moving Isak’s legs to wrap around his torso to gain better access to Isak’s face. He kisses a hot cheek before he stills his unforgiving thrusts, “do you want me to stop?”

“No, keep going,” Isak speaks, cuddling his nose against Even’s face, an action so contradictory to what he’s telling him. “C’mon, cum inside me, Ev,” he giggles. Fucking _giggles_.

It doesn’t take long for him to build up his climax, Even comes with a restrained groan. “Fuck,“ he whispers. His body is buzzing, tingling. After catching his breath he teases Isak, “uh oh, you’re filthy again."

“You like me better this way,” Isak replies languidly. Even frowns a bit, leans down to kiss at his face.

“You know I like you any way, love you actually,” he whispers. Isak just hums and smiles as his eyes flutter shut. He senses Even staring down at him and peeks a look through one eye. Both of his eyes open as he asks a drawn out, “what?” He squeaks as Even kisses him as an answer.

“Nothing, I just love you so much, you mean the world to me,” Even replies softly.

“Me too. I love you.” Even smiles and runs a hand through his fluffy hair. Even places a warm kiss to the inside of his wrist before slipping out slowly. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry," Even laughs before joining Isak on his, no their, pillow. They fall asleep in each other's embrace just like the night before. And the night before. And the night before the night before. They should really buy their own apartment, seeing as they're attached to the hip.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any mistakes I've made! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
